Snargaluffs & Snogging
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville and Hannah fluff...I'm SO obsessed with them! Plz review if you love Nevannah!


**A/N: NevillexHannah #OBSESSED #ithinkihaveaproblem #adorbss**

**JKR owns all copyright!**

**Plz review!**

* * *

**September 1996**

It was a nice day outside. The bright sunshine radiated down from the clear turquoise sky. Hannah Abbott had asked Professor Sprout if she could help in the greenhouses since it was so nice out. Pomona had happily agreed and told her that she could come and help whenever she liked.

Hannah skipped off to the NEWT level greenhouse at the beginning of her free period. Once inside she grabbed a pair of gloves and a Herbology coat. Just as she was about to go in the back to organize the flower pots, she heard a rather disturbing sound.

It sounded like a man yelling. Naturally, Hannah had to go and check it out. What she found was actually rather amusing; Neville Longbottom was being attacked by the snargaluff plants. "Help me! Anyone!" he was shouting, panicked.

"Er, Neville?" Hannah couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight.

"Merlin! Hannah help me!" Neville was trying to swat away the angry thorn covered vines.

"What in the world did you do to provoke them?" Hannah asked, walking over and gently stroking some of the vines.

"Nothing! I swear I just came in here to water them and boom, they bloody attack me!" Neville panted. The angry vines had relaxed a bit and slowly contracted away from him back into their gnarled stump.

"I see," Hannah smirked.

"What are you smirking about? This isn't a joke!" Neville argued.

"Okay," Hannah smiled.

"Merlin...you think this is funny don't you?" Neville rolled his eyes, exhasperated.

"No, what I do think if funny is that you, Mister I'm The Master Of Herbology, didn't even know that all you had to do was stroke the vines to get them to stop attacking..." Hannah giggled again.

"Hey now, I was just a wee bit distracted, how am I supposed to remember what to do when the damn thing is trying pick me up and throw me out the window!" Neville snapped back.

"Cool your cauldron, I'm joking!" Hannah exclaimed defensively.

Neville was glaring at her, but he had a playful tone in his voice and he didn't really seem angry that she'd made fun of him. "Were you now?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. Hannah could swear he was smirking at her. It made the insides of her stomach flutter like butterflies were flying around in there.

"Yes," she replied, now becoming very shy and her face had turned a bright shade of red.

Neville grinned. "You look pretty in this lighting," he commented causually.

Hannah's eyes bugged out. _Where the bloody hell did he get all this courage all of a sudden? He can't just conjure up his inner lion strength that fast. Neville Longbottom is flirting with me... not that I don't love it, because oh Merlin's beard I TOTALLY do!_

"Er, thanks," she blushed.

"Hey, no problem, see I'm trying this new thing called direct communication. I've waited for this moment since third year, so instead of waiting for you to hook up with MacMillan, I'm just going to do this right now," Neville stated boldly.

_Wait-hook up with MacMillan? EEW. Ernie's like...my brother...not technically...but ew no! Neville you foolish bloke, I'll ALWAYS wait for you. WAIT-do WHAT right now? MERLIN'S BEARD! _Hannah's eyes went even wider and her mouth hung wide open in shock. "Do what right now?" she found herself asking the stupidest most obvious question in the world.

Without any type of warning, Neville pulled her close to him. He gently tucked a loose strand of long honey blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you Hannah Bethany Abbott," he whispered, pressing his lips hard against hers.

_Ok how in Merlin's name does he know my middle name is Bethany?! Whatever, Lionheart is FINALLY snogging me! _Of course Hannah wasn't about to protest this, and she leaned deeper into the kiss. Finally, after a few extremely pleasing seconds, she broke away. "I love you too Neville," she whispered, resting her head against his dirt covered Herbology coat.


End file.
